Nombres
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: One-shoot James/Lily. James va a la biblioteca, donde está Lily, con una lista de nombres para sus futuros hijos.


¡Hola! Publico mi primera historia aquí. Es un one-shoot, así que no tiene continuación (o, al menos, eso creo).

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a JotaKá.

* * *

En este momento me encuentro en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro escogido al azar de la estantería. Después de haber hecho los deberes que nos han mandado hacer, lo mejor es leer un buen libro escondida en la biblioteca. Y digo escondida por Potter. Oh, ese irritante chico me saca de mis casillas completamente, con sus inmaduras peticiones de noviazgo y su irritante voz. James Potter es rematadamente idiota. Lo peor es cuando se revuelve el cabello más de lo que está. Creerá que me resulta... ¿sexy? Pues sí, así es. Pero eso es algo que jamás reconoceré delante de nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y yo, lo que aún no entiendo, es como Remus formar parte de los Merodeadores (un nombre estúpido, si se me permite pensar) y ser el amigo de sus descerebrados integrantes. Ahora es cuando Remus Lupin me diría, "Pues sacan Extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas, Lily", se quedaría pensando un rato y después añadiría con una mueca, "excepto Peter". Sí, con una mueca, porque él tendría que ayudarlo. Sí, es que yo me fijo mucho. Una de las cosas en las que me fijo últimamente, aunque jamás lo admitiré, es en que Potter tiene un muy buen trase... ¡Lilian Evans, no pienses esas cosas! Pero, bah, ¿qué voy a hacer? Tengo diecisiete años. Al fin y al cabo, soy una adolescente, como todos los demás. Pensar en Potter y en su deformado cuerpo hace que mis pensamientos piensen en otra persona. Sirius-Me-Creo-El-Ombligo-Del-Mundo-Black, Sirius-Puedo-Conquistar-A-Cualquier-Chica-Black, Sirius-Adoro-Mi-Pelo-Black y demás nombres aceptables. Si es que, mire por donde se mire, son odiosos.

Exceptuando a Remus, tal vez. Pero son odiosos. Y el que más, Potter. Según dicen, tengo fama en Hogwarts por el miedo que puedo llegar a causar cuando estoy enfadada. Causaría mucho más miedo si supieran que sueño descuartizando a Potter, haciendo que se arrepintiera de hacerme regalitos estúpidos y de pedirme citas. Seguro que ahora una sádica sonrisa se está formando en mi rostro. Mierda. Abro los ojos de repente, aunque no recuerdo haberlos cerrado. No pensaré más en lo que queda de tarde en Potter y su estúpido séquito. No. Ah, así que es a esto a lo que se refiere Alice cuando le cuento mis problema con Potter. Vuelvo la vista a mi libro, concentrándome. Bien, Lily Evans. Parece que ya te has concentrado en la lect...

—¡Pelirroja de mi corazón!

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abren dando un portazo. Mierda. Habría reconocido esa irritante voz en cualquier lugar. Y más porque llevo toda la tarde pensando en ella.

Escondo mi cara tras el libro, tan roja como mi cabello a causa de la vergüenza. Seguro que todas las miradas están puestas en mí. Estúpido Potter.

A mis oídos llega un "shh" de la bibliotecaria dirigiéndose a Ja... Potter. ¡Potter! Bien, ahora sí: dirigiéndose a Potter. También podría jurar que le ha lanzado una mirada que expresa todo; un solo ruido más y fuera.

Escucho el sonido de una silla moverse enfrente mía. Cierro el libro con fuerza y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Frente a mí se encuentra la criatura que últimamente ocupa mis pensamientos "no-agradables". Y tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro. Tengo ganas de borrársela de un puñetazo. Y mira tú por donde mi puño también quiere.

—Qué quieres, Potter —digo, o más bien, ordeno estas palabras, acompañadas por una expresión no muy agradable—. Y habla bajo —sigo ordenando.

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres preciosa cuando te enfadas? —inflo las mejillas con rabia, con ganas de explotar. Parece ver que no le conviene alabar, pues se calla.

—He dicho, que qué quieres —digo con seriedad mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos chocolate derretido.

—¡Ah, sí! —como he dicho ya unas veces, es idiota. Un idiota muy mono... ¡Joder! ¡Tú no, voz interior!

Potter está buscando algo en los bolsillos de su túnica. Al fin parece encontrarlo, pues una expresión de triunfo aparece en su rostro. Debe haber sido todo un logro para él, intuyendo Merlín sabe qué cosas tendrá en los bolsillos.

Se sienta a mi lado y me pongo tensa por unos instantes. Nada, Lily, no es nada, tranquila.

—Mira, Lily... —comienza a decir.

—Evans —corrijo rápidamente.

—Bueno, pues mira, Evans. He hecho una lista de los nombres que podemos poner a nuestros once hijos.

—¡¿Once?! ¿Estás insinuando que voy a tener once hijos? —pregunto con rabia.

—Para nuestro equipo de Quidditch personal, querida.

—Nada de "querida", Potter. Además, ¿en un equipo de Quidditch no hay siete jugadores?

—Pelirroja, tiene que haber suplentes. ¿Qué pasaría si uno se cayera de la escoba en pleno vuelo?

—¿Que se mataría? —pregunto imaginándome a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda cayendo desde varios metros de altura.

—Joder, pelirroja. Qué exagerada eres. En todo caso, tendría heridas graves... Pero no seamos negativos —dice volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la lista.

—Escúchame, Potter —me enderezo en la silla—. No te voy a contestar porque no quiero armar ningún espectáculo aquí. Pero quedas avisado de que lo puedo hacer. Y ahora dime tus estúpidos nombres.

—Me ofendes, pelirroja —pone cara de estar completamente ofendido. Si es que cuando digo que es idiota, es idiota—. Bien... ¿te gusta Achille?

Hago una mueca de asco y Potter tacha el nombre con una pluma.

—¿Qué tal Gypsy?

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad, Potter? ¡Cómo le voy a poner a mi hijo Gypsy!

Y Potter vuelve a tachar resignado.

—¿Hortense para una de las niñas? —pregunta con las cejas alzadas.

Sí. Definitivamente, Potter está de coña. Niego con la cabeza y tacha.

—Iré un poco más rápido —dice moviendo la pluma entre sus dedos.

—Por favor, Potter. Por favor —digo haciéndome una coleta que recoge mi cabello. Es desesperante estar aquí con Potter mientras dice estúpidos nombres. ¿Es que acaso no puede decir ni uno medio normal?

—Bien... ¿Babette, Emelinda, Corentin, Birger, Bryony, Aymerick, Aswimi?

—Potter, no quiero imaginar lo que estabas haciendo mientras escribías esos nombres —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco por unos instantes.

—Tienes razón; será mejor que no lo sepas —dice mientras guiña un ojo descaradamente para después tachar todos los nombres.

Si no llega a ser porque estamos en la biblioteca, le habría arrancado la cabeza. De cuajo y sin magia. Veo que fija la mirada a través de sus gafas en el penúltimo nombre.

—¡James Junior!¡Al menos el primero se llamará James Junior! —dice mirándome con ojos suplicantes. ¿Sufres, Potter? ¡Sufre! No se si se sabrá, pero adoro herir orgullos.

Me acerco a él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro. Espero unos segundos. Su rostro es épico, este sería el momento de sacarle una foto.

—No —digo solamente, y después me retiro rápidamente. Veo que Potter se recupera del shock y tacha el nombre con rabia.

—Está bien, Evans. ¿Quieres guerra? Ahora mismo la tendrás. Y te restregaré por la cara que James Potter puede elegir buenos nombres. ¿Lista? —pregunta con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa.

—Lista —digo decidida. Hay veces que odio el orgullo. Pero no lo puedo evitar, es más fuerte que yo.

—Harry —dice simplemente.

—Harry —repito yo, pensativa. Me gusta—. Harry. Ha-rry. Haaa-rry —me siento estúpida.

—Te gusta —dice con una expresión que expresa completo triunfo. No lo ha preguntado, lo ha afirmado. Estúpido Potter.

Veo que se levanta de la silla y guarda la lista en su bolsillo. No sé para qué la querrá, ni me interesa saberlo. Se gira para mirarme, aún con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pelirroja. Nuestro primer hijo se llamará Harry. Ya pensaremos los de los demás.

Se hacerca a mi oído y aparta un mechón de pelo que lo cubre.

—Pelirroja, por cierto, no me has negado lo de tener hijos. Eso quiere decir que... —dice con un intento de voz sensual. En realidad sí ha sonado así, pero me cuesta admitirlo.

Se pone las gafas rectas y sale por la puerta de la biblioteca. Yo aún estoy recuperándome sobre lo que he hecho. O sobre lo que me ha hecho. Estúpido Potter.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado (: Lo tenía en la cabeza de otra manera pero, al plasmarlo, ha salido esto. ¿Se merece un review?

Diana J. Potter


End file.
